Percy
by Olympus1000
Summary: The Gods have disappeared. Humans kill demigods on sight. Percy is past his prime. Chiron is close to death. And Percy has a girl that grows to hold a special place in his heart dumped in his lap. Based loosely on the storyline of "Logan"
1. Chapter 1

These days, Percy hated waking up. His body was stiff and morning was when he could feel all the pain the most.

He pushed himself up and swung his legs onto the ground. He had to wait a minute for the blood to get flowing to his legs before he stood. He was only 29 years old. To the humans he was at the top of his prime, but because of all the fighting and the wounds he had received as a demigod he felt way past his prime.

Percy stood and stumbled over to a sink and mirror on the far wall. He supported himself by leaning on the sink.

He looked into the mirror. His reflection scared him. He had a decent stubble going and his hair was cut shorter than it had ever been. His shirtless torso was the worst part.

His chest and back was covered in scars from recent fights with stray monsters or the mercenaries who had stumbled upon him. The healing powers of the water were fading more and more each week since Poseidon was in captivity. Without him ruling, Percy's powers were failing.

Percy wet his hands and splashed water into his face and grabbed a black shirt from a closet beside the sink and headed for the door.

Percy stepped out into the main room. There was a kitchen area with a table and a work bench against the back wall along with a couch.

Will Solace was sitting at the table with a glass of nectar in his hands. Across the table sat another glass of nectar.

Percy walked over to it and sat down.

"Well," Will said. "You look like crap."

"Fuck you." Percy responded.

"Long day at the aquarium yesterday?"

Percy nodded, "It's getting harder and harder to communicate with the animals. Sometimes it's like they are speaking Spanish and I only know a basic knowledge. I can't influence them like I used to be able to do. Maybe once they realize I suck as the main animal caretaker and facility director they could keep me as a janitor."

"An out of prime you is one thousand percent better than the ordinary human doing that job. You know that." Will answered standing up. "Also, Chiron had a rough night. He kicked me across the tanker. I'll let you give him the nectar meds this time."

Percy downed the rest of his glass and grabbed the container of meds from Will and headed for the door.

They were hiding out at an abandoned boat assembly factory on the Boston harbor. The factory had two buildings. Will and Percy stayed in one building and the other building sat empty. Behind both buildings was a large water tank that had fallen. Inside was Chiron.

Percy made his way to the tank.

The entrance into the tank was a hatch that was on the top of the tank. It would have been for maintenance purposes if the tank was standing. Now it was the front door of Chiron's "home."

Percy spun the wheel on the hatch and pulled it open. He stepped into the tank.

In the middle of the room was a table with different maps and a line of flowers. The back wall was in the form of a stable for when Chiron was in horse form. To the left of the room was another table for food and eating. A plate of food from dinner was still there. It was uneaten.

"Chiron." Percy called. The whirring of his electric wheelchair reached Percy's ears and Chiron rolled from behind the food table.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Percy went to the table in the middle of the room, "You know who I am."

The table had a map of Camp Half-Blood on it. Percy hadn't seen camp since before it was destroyed 11 years ago. A small part of him still missed it.

Percy grabbed a syringe from a drawer on the table and took the meds out of the bag. He filled the syringe and motioned for Chiron to come to him.

"Come on. We've got to get you these meds."

"No. I don't listen to little shits." He answered.

"I'm not chasing you again." Percy said.

Chiron answered by zooming back behind the food table.

Percy walked towards the table and Chiron zoomed from behind the table and shot towards Percy's right. Percy dove for Chiron but a yellow shockwave erupted from Chiron's chest. The shockwave froze Percy in mid dive.

The shockwave was a side effect of Chiron dying of old age. Chiron had been around so long and had collected so much energy that when he died it would produce a shockwave that could level a Manhattan city block. If he didn't take any meds then there would be mini shockwaves that would increase.

Percy concentrated on the water in Chiron's body and the shockwaves decreased in size. Percy moved forward but it was slowly. The shockwaves still caused him to move slowly.

Percy used the table to shove himself the rest of the way forward and the needle plunged into Chiron's thigh. The shockwaves immediately stopped and Percy fell onto his back. His breaths came out in ragged bursts.

"Percy?" Chiron asked. "My boy, what happened?"

"You had another attack. It was the strongest one you've had in a while." Percy answered standing up.

Chiron looked at him, "We need to get me away from here Percy. I am a danger to you and Will as well as anyone else around us. We are lucky I haven't killed anyone yet."

Percy turned and leaned on the table. Chiron still didn't remember what happened.

3 years ago, there were around 200 demigods held up in a cave in the desert in Texas. Percy and Chiron ran it to the best of their ability until Chiron's first attack came. Almost every demigod had been killed. Out of the 200 around 17 were still alive. Percy and Will had decided to hide Chiron after that. The other demigods had gone into hiding. This was their life now.

"Percy." Chiron said pulling him out of his thoughts. "We need to contact the base in Texas. I need to make sure their training is being run to the best it can be. They are all that's left."

Percy pushed off the table and headed for the door.

"There are no demigods left in Texas Chiron. Their dead."

Percy pushed open the door and stepped out.

"Percy!" Chiron called. "What did you do?"

Percy shut the door and spun the wheel again and headed back to Will feeling guiltier then he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy we need to talk." Will said when he entered the room again.

"About what?"

"You. Chiron. This situation we are in. We can't keep him here much longer. The attack was bad this time. It's only a matter of time before he levels this factory, killing us and him, and the city. We have to move him somewhere that can't happen."

Percy nodded, "I've been thinking about that. I've thought of stealing a boat and just going to an island somewhere until he dies but I don't know honestly."

Will sat at the table, "You could take him and hide on Olympus."

Percy looked at him, "Is your brain full of kelp? That's a fucking death hole Will. Crawling with monsters and who knows what else."

"Only parts of it is. More than likely the throne room and temples are deserted because of the aura of power that is given off."

Percy hadn't considered that. It could work, they would just have to clear a path. But if they were swarmed Percy knew he didn't have the strength or power to hold them back.

"It's too dangerous." He decided. "We will have to find something else to do."

Will nodded, "Well until then you better get to work. The aquarium is opening soon."

Percy looked at his watch, "Shit."

He jumped up and grabbed his keys and nametag from a hook beside the door and ran across the street to a car garage. His car was parked on the second level.

The blue Toyota's engine roared to life and Percy drove the vehicle almost recklessly across town to the aquarium.

Percy parked in the back and went in the employee entrance. The entrance led directly behind all the tanks. This is where most of Percy's time was spent.

Percy fed the animals and tried his best to exercise them. Ladders led to the top of each tank which is where Percy would jump in and swim with the animals.

The first 3 tanks held sharks. The next tank had dolphins and different fish and the last 5 had stingrays, octopus, and a few other large animals.

Percy changed into a wet suit and grabbed the meat for the sharks to eat. He climbed the ladder and dumped the meat in and tossed the container back to the floor.

He took a deep breath and somersaulted into the water. He swam to the middle of the tank and paused. The sharks were tearing up the meat that was floating around. They still hadn't noticed Percy yet, but as soon as they did the fun would begin.

Finally they stopped and all turned and looked at Percy.

 _Fellas._ Percy said.

 _Tasty Treat._ They responded in Percy's head.

 _Come and get it._

They shot at Percy. Percy swam up and backflipped and kicked off the glass wall. The sharks narrowly avoided the glass and came at Percy again.

Percy flicked his hand and the water diverted their path to go around him. Percy shot backwards and went into a corkscrew spin. He went between the sharks and kicked off one.

The sharks came after him. They continued that routine for another hour or two until Percy decided it as enough.

 _Good workout today boys._ Percy said.

 _We will eat you eventually._ They said.

Percy shot to the surface. _Good luck with that._

Percy used the water to launch him back onto the water and he climbed down. He went through the next few tanks doing the same thing, but the animals didn't care to eat him. They just wanted to play.

In the last tank were the whales. They were Percy's favorite animals to play with. By the time he reached them the aquarium had been open for half the day and he had to wear goggles to make it look like he needed help to be in the water.

 _Jim and Sally. How are we today?_ Percy asked.

 _We are good my lord._ They responded.

 _You two don't have to call me that. I haven't been a son of Poseidon in years._

They swam circles around him _. Royalty will always be royalty to us. No matter who is in power._

Percy thanked them and the chase began. They had the biggest tank by far and the most room to work with. After a few hours of swimming and plenty of surfacing for "air" so the humans wouldn't ask questions Percy noticed someone watching him.

A little girl with blonde hair had her face almost all the way against the glass. She was watching Percy's every move. Percy felt drawn to her.

He swam over to the glass until he was right in front of her. Her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders and her eyes studied everything taking it all in.

Percy froze on her eyes. They were a dark stormy grey. They were just like Annabeth's. With the thought of her name Percy sank to the bottom off the tank. He hadn't thought about her in months and this one girl who resembled her so closely had broken him.

Percy looked up towards her and found a man standing beside her. He had blonde hair that came down to his neck and he wore a dark coat over a blue shirt. He looked straight down at Percy and took the girl by the arm and pulled her away from the glass.

Percy got a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. The familiar power in the air from a demigod. There was no way either of them could be one. Percy suddenly wanted to leave. He had a bad feeling.

Percy willed the water to shoot him through the water and he shot over the ladder and straight down onto the floor. He peeled off his wet suit and put his other clothes back on and went to his car. He hopped in and started to back up.

When he looked over his shoulder he found the blonde-haired man standing there.

Percy stopped the car and got out.

"I don't know who you are but get the fuck out of my way."

"Percy Jackson." The man said. "You are one hard person to find."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The man leaned against Percy's car. "My name is Magnus. Magnus Chase."

Percy looked up from the ground and stared at him. "You're related to Annabeth?"

Magnus nodded.

It made sense. Same blonde hair and same grey eyes. He carried himself the same way just more masculine. He brought back so many memories.

Percy could hardly look at him. "What is it you want?"

Magnus nodded, "There is someone you should meet."

Magnus turned to a car parked about 60 feet away and motioned towards it.

The back door opened and a girl stepped out. It was the same girl from the aquarium. She moved towards Percy and Magnus as if she was calculating her every move. She was so much like Annabeth.

She reached Magnus and hid behind his leg and looked at Percy. This time Percy noticed more about her eyes. There was a hint of a dark sea green in them. Percy suddenly connected the dots.

"Is she my…?" Percy asked looking at Magnus.

"Daughter?" Magnus finished. "Yes, she is."

Percy knelt and looked at her. "How?"

"When Annabeth came, and lived with me for a year and a half. She found out she was pregnant when she got to me. Annabeth gave birth and shortly after she returned to your camp to try and defend it. Sadly, we know what happened next."

Percy thought back to that day.

*10 years earlier *

"Annabeth go!" Percy yelled.

He shoved her away from the Big House as it exploded. The blast threw them forward. Percy smacked the ground as Annabeth landed next to him.

Percy looked up Half-Blood Hill. Percy could see the people coming over the hill. Small little lights erupted from them. The ground around them started coughing up. The people were shooting at them.

Percy jumped up and grabbed Annabeth and pulled her with him. The bullets kept striking the ground around them. They ran for the cabins.

Percy knew they would have to warn the campers. If not, they would all die.

As they neared the cabins something happened. There was a rumble and then an explosion shook the ground. Farther down the path of cabins a few exploded and then more and more. Percy could see a huge group of men jogging from the beach. Behind them large landing boats carrying tanks were getting closer to the beach. They were firing as they approached.

Percy couldn't see much but he could clearly see the American Flag on the side of the tanks. The US military was attacking Camp Half-Blood.

Campers started running from the cabins as the tanks kept raining down on them.

"Get to the woods! Head for the rendezvous point in Texas however you can!" Percy yelled.

The campers dispersed in all directions. The only people to come to Percy was his closest friends.

Jason and Piper came. Along with Malcolm from Athena. Katie Gardner from Demeter. And the least expected was Clarisse.

"Ok. Here is the deal. I'm going to try and sink as many boats as I can. You all need to deal with the ground troops. Go!" Percy yelled.

They all ran off. Percy turned to Annabeth. "Go help. I'll see you soon."

They kissed and Annabeth ran off. Percy headed for the beach. As he neared the water he screamed and water shot from the beach and washed all the troops off their feet. He ran straight past them and dove into the water.

He swam under the boats and threw out his hands. He concentrated and felt a tug in his gut. He could sense the tidal wave moving in and sweeping the boats onto their side. Percy watched the tanks splash into the water and begin to sink.

He shot to the surface and launched onto the beach. The troops were gone.

He could see fire coming from the cabins. Percy sprinted towards them.

As he came upon the cabins he almost fell onto his knees. Every single cabin was burning and his friends were all being herded into a circle. A man was standing in front of them. He was holding a large celestial bronze mace with spike on the ball part.

He was swinging it around like a baseball bat.

Percy had no idea who he was but he wanted to know. Percy attempted to sneak forward but two hands grabbed him from behind.

He was smacked on the back of the head and he went limp. He was drug over to his friends and thrown onto his knees right in front of the man.

"Perseus Jackson." The man said. "I supposed you don't recognize me. You shouldn't, but oh do I know you."

Percy looked up at him. Something was strangely familiar. He racked his brain going through all his adventures and he finally settled on one.

When he and Beckendorf had blown up the Princess Andromeda Percy had thrown a demigod in pajamas down a flight of stairs. Percy had assumed he never made it off, but apparently, he had.

The man smiled, "So you do recognize me. Good Percy good. My name is James by the way. I guess you never figured that out."

"Why are you doing this?" Percy asked. "What is going on here?"

James laughed. "After I escaped that ship I took a step back and watched the Titan war unfold and then the Gaea shit. And well, our kind is dangerous. Very fuckin' dangerous. So I went to the president and told him about our situation and he granted me command of a regiment. So here I am, ready to wipe you all out. Now I know that some of the demigods escaped, so if you would like to tell me where, I'd appreciate it."

Percy just looked him in the eyes. James smiled and looked at the others. "Would any of you like to tell me where?"

Nobody said anything.

"Well, shit. I was hoping to do this the easy way."

He turned to his troops, "Two of you grab that red haired girl and bring her here."

Two troops ran forward and grabbed Clarisse by the arms and pulled her right in front of James. He smiled at her.

"Well sweetheart I would like to say that this won't hurt. But it's gonna hurt a lot." James addressed the entire group. "This will happen to you all until someone gives the other camp up."

He raised his mace over his head and paused. "Anyone wanna talk? No? Well, here we go."

He grinned and brought the mace down.

*present time*

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a pop and a grunt. In front of him blood squirted out from a gunshot wound in Magnus' chest. The girl screamed and Percy grabbed Magnus and pulled him and the girl behind the car.

He yanked the door open and put Magnus inside and threw the girl in with him.

"Put both your hands on the wound and press!" Percy yelled slamming the door.

He jumped over the top of the car and slid into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. They shot backwards and into the street and towards the factory.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will!" Percy yelled dragging a badly bleeding Magnus out of the car.

Will busted out of the door and ran to them with Chiron following behind in his wheelchair.

"What happened? Who are they?" Will asked supporting Magnus.

"He is related to Annabeth. And she is my…"

"Daughter." Chiron finished.

"What? Daughter?" Will asked dragging Magnus towards the building.

Percy knelt in front of Chiron, "How did you know that?"

"I know a many things my boy. This was one." Chiron answered.

Percy looked over his shoulder at the girl standing by the car. It was so obvious now. She had Percy's hair style despite it being blonde and she stood just like he did. She was his daughter.

Percy pivoted and held a hand out to the girl. "Come here. You can trust me."

The girl started to come forward. She inched closer and closer to Percy's hand. Her eyes looked at his hand like it was a ticking time bomb. Percy knew she was thinking of every possible outcome.

She finally got close enough to reach her hand towards his. As soon as her fingers touched his Percy inched forward, which was a mistake.

Apparently, judo flips ran in the family. She reached forward and grasped Percy's wrist and flipped him over her back. Percy smacked onto the ground and she pounced.

She punched and kicked at Percy's face and chest. All Percy could do was cover his face. Eventually Chiron wheeled over and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

He looked at her in the eyes, "That is no way to treat your father little one. What is your name?"

She eyed Chiron for a long moment trying to determine if he was trustworthy. She must have decided he wasn't judo flip worthy because she spoke a one word answer, "Lily."

Chiron smiled. "Well Lily, why don't you go in that building and to the kitchen. There is some cereal on the table."

Lily bolted into the building.

Meanwhile, Percy was pushing himself off the ground. He groaned and got onto his knees and then his feet.

"It has been a long time since I've seen someone so small get the upper hand against you Percy." Chiron said chuckling.

"She caught me off guard. I was trying to get her to trust me."

Chiron spun his chair around, "Of course. Come, let's go talk to the sweetheart."

"Little shit." Percy spat following behind him.

They found Lily eating out of a large bowl. She was shoving the cereal into her mouth with a small spoon.

"She's hungry." Chiron said.

"Needs a fucking shovel." Percy commented.

Chiron punched him in the side, "Language."

Percy rubbed his side, "Gods forbid I say a dirty word around her."

"She's a little girl. Don't teach her your ways just yet." Chiron said. He wheeled over to the table and began talking to her in a low voice.

Percy could obviously tell he wasn't needed for that conversation. He really just didn't feel like being judo flipped again.

Percy headed for Will's room, which acted as the infirmary as well.

Percy pushed the door open and found Will standing by his sink washing his hands. Magnus was lying on a cot behind Will.

"How is he?" Percy asked.

"He is stable. The bullet missed his heart by an inch. Maybe even a few centimeters. He's lucky, and heals remarkably fast. He is a demigod, there is no doubt about that."

Percy nodded, "Ok good. How long until he can get back on his feet?"

Will looked at him. "I would say probably by tomorrow afternoon. If he continues to heal this fast maybe earlier."

"That's good." Percy said nodding. "We need to get him and Lily out of here."

Will rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm assuming Lily is the girl. Your daughter."

Percy nodded.

"Well, in that case they don't need to be going anywhere. He is related to Annabeth so he is family and she is your daughter. You need to get to know her."

"No. I was doing fine without her. They need to disappear again."

Will grabbed him by the shoulders, "You have a responsibility now. You are father. You need to be in her life."

Percy didn't want to hear it. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired."

He left the room and headed for his room. He ignored the stares from Lily and Chiron and went in his room. He tossed his shirt against the closet and flopped on his bed.

Even at the age he was now, the dreams didn't stop. This time his dream continued his flashback.

*Dream*

The mace cracked against Clarisse's forehead. The force from the hit threw her onto the ground. She lay there for a second and then somehow leaned back up.

"Wow. You must be a daughter of Ares. Only one of his kids could take that hit and not be a pussy about it." James said looking at her.

Percy could see the indention in her forehead from where her skull had cracked. Blood was trickling down into her face.

"Got to hell." She said.

James smiled and raised the mace again, "I'll see ya there."

He brought it down on the top of her head and her skull gave away completely. She was obviously killed by that hit, but James didn't stop. He slammed the mace into her head over and over. He kept going until he got tired. By the time he finished all that was left of Clarisse's head was brain matter and bloody chunks of flesh.

Percy couldn't look. He felt like throwing up. He and Clarisse hadn't always seen eye to eye, but she didn't deserve that. Nobody did.

James walked over to Percy. "So, does anyone want to tell me where the base is? Or do I have to get my men to choose another one of you?"

James paused and waited. "No? Well, back to it."

"I'll tell you." A voice said from Percy's right.

Percy looked and found Jason lunging at James with a knife. By the angle it would pierce James in the throat. He would be dead. Percy was jealous it wouldn't be him.

Suddenly a pop came from the left and Jason was lifted into the air and thrown back onto the ground. He had been shot in the shoulder.

"I cannot fucking believe that." James said.

"I CANNOT BELIVE IT." He yelled. "I give you the chance to tell me and he attempts to attack me. Oh boy, I'm going to enjoy this next one so much more."

He walked to Percy's left. No, not that way. Annabeth was that way.

James stalked farther to the left. The only two people that far was Annabeth and Piper. Percy didn't want to wish hard on Piper, but he couldn't lose Annabeth.

James stopped and looked at Annabeth and Piper and smiled. "Two beautiful girls. Too bad only one can stay that way."

He raised his mace and swung. His trajectory led towards Piper's forehead. He was going to kill Piper. Percy sighed, Annabeth was safe. But a friend was about to die.

At the last second James shifted his weight and the mace passed Piper's head and swung left and slammed into the side of Annabeth's head. She was thrown onto her side.

"P-Percy." Her muffled voice said. Percy's voice wouldn't work. He was staring wide eyed at Annabeth's caved in head. His world had just come crashing down around him.

James stepped in front of Percy's view and brought the mace down again. Blood squirted up from in front of James. Annabeth was gone, Percy knew it.

Just like he had with Clarisse, James kept slamming the mace down onto Annabeth's lifeless body. With every hit, Percy's heart shattered more.

Finally, James stopped. He spun his mace and blood flew. Some of it splattered on Percy's cheek.

Percy's mouth opened but he couldn't speak. His breath had been taken away. Annabeth was gone. He would never touch her again. Never kiss her again. Never hug her again. Nothing. She was gone. For forever.

"Would anyone like to say anything now?" James asked.

There was still silence. Percy had to give his friends credit. After all that and they still wouldn't talk.

James stepped in front of Percy. "What about you Percy? I know blondie over there was your squeeze. Your tongue getting loose yet?"

Percy looked at the ground.

"Damn you people are hard headed. Well on to the next. Bring me the blonde one with a bullet in his shoulder."

The guards started to move forward when another guard ran up to James. He whispered something in his ear.

"Really? That's awesome. No more killing on my part then. Your base has been found. I'll be going now but I'll be back. Some of my men will watch you until then."

And he turned and left.

Percy woke to Will shaking him.

"What's up?" Percy asked him.

"A few SUV's just pulled up. A bunch of men are getting out, they are looking for Magnus and Lily."

Percy rolled out of his bed and grabbed a case from under bed. He opened it and looked at the only object inside. A white and black ballpoint pen was covered in a layer of dust.

Percy grabbed it and headed for the door.


End file.
